


Drippings

by Lexalicious70



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Master/Pet, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexalicious70/pseuds/Lexalicious70
Summary: Eliot and Quentin spend some time with candles, toys, and a safe word.
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: Kinktober Horror Erotica Collection by Quentins_Quill





	Drippings

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober: The Queliot Edition, day 25, "House of Wax."

“Are you ready, Q?"   


Quentin looked up as best he could. He knelt on Eliot’s bed, four large absorbent pads laid out underneath him. His forehead rested on a large body pillow and his arms were threaded between his thighs, short pieces of nylon rope connecting his wrists to his ankles. A black rubber bondage bit, the straps secured at the back of his head, kept him quiet. Candlelight illuminated the room, along with Eliot, who wore black leather pants and a matching fishnet top that barely covered his nipples. Eyeliner made his amber eyes appear darker in the low light. He held a suede flogger in one hand. Quentin nodded, his body tingling with excitement and some apprehension. 

“Can you still say the safe word?” Eliot asked, checking the knots on the ropes. Quentin’s skin glowed with baby oil from his shoulders to the soles of his feet. 

“ _ Khhhhozzzy hrrrse _ ,” Quentin replied, and Eliot patted his upturned ass. 

“Very good! My sweet baby knows how to behave. All right . . . game on!” He surveyed Quentin’s body and then glanced at his lineup of implements: a slim purple vibrator with a prong, two soy candles, both lit and already dripping, and set of silver spring-loaded nipple clamps with a matching chain, and his flogger. He picked up one of the soy candles and tipped it, allowing two small spatters of wax to mark Quentin’s right shoulder. Quentin flinched and his dark eyes widened, but Eliot knew the lower melting point of the soy wax and the coating of baby oil on Quentin’s skin would prevent any serious burns. Eliot let another drop fall, then ran the suede tassels of his flogger down Quentin’s spine and around his cacodemon tattoo. Quentin shivered and his lips worked around the rubber bit. 

“That’s very good,” Eliot nodded. “And if Puppy doesn’t whimper, Master will give him a treat.” He dotted Quentin’s tattoo with several runners of wax, letting it drip in elongated shapes around the large inked Q. He knew from experience the magical mark was sensitive to touch and loved watching Quentin shiver as the wax struck it. He squirmed slightly and Eliot gave his ass a warning flick with the flogger, the tassels striking his upturned ass. 

“Ah ah! Puppy mustn't struggle!” He withdrew a purple leather collar from the nightstand drawer. A silver name tag attached to the lead ring read “ **_PUPPY_ ** ” and Eliot slipped it around Quentin’s neck and fastened the buckle. “There’s a good boy. Up . . . “ he helped Quentin to his knees and undid the ropes, only to direct the smaller man onto his back, where Eliot tied him spread eagle to four separate sturdy clip rings he kept fastened to his bed frame. Quentin kept his gaze downward, as he’d been taught, and Eliot nodded. 

“Good boy. My Puppy is going to earn his treat!” He leaned over to suck and bite Quentin’s nipples and they went pink and erect, then applied the clamps. Quentin chewed on his bit to keep from crying out, then swallowed a gasp as Eliot let a large blob of wax spatter between his nipples. Another landed on his upper belly and then a long runner landed just above his belly button. 

“You’re a work of art!” Eliot grinned, touching himself through his snug leather pants. “I think you’ve earned your treat.” He picked up the vibrator, lubed it up, and slid it into Quentin’s ass before turning it on and choosing the pulse setting. Quentin moaned and twisted his hips as Eliot set the opposite prong against his scrotum. He watched Quentin’s belly tense and dripped a few more blobs of wax there, careful to avoid his partner’s growing erection. 

“Sweet Puppy,” Eliot murmured. “I think someone is almost ready to come. Do you want Master’s permission?” He tugged on the chain connecting the nipple clamps. Quentin nodded, the vibrator starting to undo him. His erection began to leak. Eliot undid his pants, freeing his own erection, and straddled Quentin’s thighs. He leaned over to tongue the head of his lover’s cock as he wrapped a hand around his own erection and began to stroke it. “Good Puppy,” he murmured in between licks. “You can come now.” He reached up to peel a piece of drying wax off Quentin’s belly, and the mix of pleasure and discomfort overcame his senses. He shuddered and shot hard, some of it splashing against Eliot’s chin as Quentin clenched around the pulsing vibrator. Eliot gasped a brief curse and shot his load, adding his jizz to the cooling wax on Quentin’s chest. Quentin’s toes curled and he gasped around the bit. 

_ “Kooohhhhzy hrrrrrse!”  _

Eliot reacted immediately, turning off the vibrator and removing it before undoing the nipple clamps. The bit came off next and Quentin worked his jaw, his cheeks flushed. Eliot untied him and then gathered him up, petting his hair and soothing him down from the intense orgasm. 

“Good?” He asked, and Quentin gave a euphoric grin. 

“Uh huh.” He looked up at Eliot, dark eyes gleaming. “Maybe next time I’ll use all this stuff on you!” 

Eliot chuckled and kissed his lover’s lips. 

“Don’t push your luck, Puppy!” 

THE END 

  
  



End file.
